


I Met This Man Today

by Musical_Fanatic



Series: Love Can Tell A Million Stories (Moden Falsettos AU) [8]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Chance Meetings, Coffee Shops, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fanatic/pseuds/Musical_Fanatic
Summary: She sipped her coffee, “that’s all the basics; what about you?”“Well… I’m twenty-something, I work at a elementary school, I-”“I see a ring on your finger. Engaged? Oops! I’m sorry!” She smiled, admiring the rock. “No,” he waved it off, “it’s fine. I’m married though.”------Whizzer mets a new friend at Starbucks, by chance.





	I Met This Man Today

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate the anniversary of Trina and Mendel, I've decided to finish this today and post it.

“One grande mocha latte for Wizard!”

_‘Fucking Starbucks.’_

“So your name’s Wizard?”

_‘How many people gonna say that?’_

He turned to see a woman around his age, wearing a stylish exercise outfit with her permed hair in a ponytail. She looked right out of the early 80s.

He laughed, noticing the woman’s utter confusion at his glance at her. “No, you see, my _real_ name is Andrew, but I utterly hate that so I go by Whizzer.”

“Hm,” she seemed to be taking in that faulty excuse, “do you wanna come to sit with me? I have nothing going on.”

“Sure,” he walked with her to a small table, “I’m bored as shit.”

The two sat down and began a conversation. He learned her name was Trina and that she’s lived here her whole life. She’s currently a home ec teacher at her old high school and is dating some anxious psychiatrist's assistant.

She sipped her coffee, “that’s all the basics; what about you?”

“Well… I’m twenty-something, I work at a elementary school, I-”

“I see a ring on your finger. Engaged? Oops! I’m sorry!” She smiled, admiring the rock. “No,” he waved it off, “it’s fine. I’m married though.” He stirred his drink. _‘Now I have to talk about this,’_ he thought.

“What’s her name?”

“Marvin.”

She was taken aback for a second. “... That’s an odd name for a girl- oh wait! He’s a man… Sorry for that; I’m still overcoming some of my flaws.”

“Pfft! Oh sweetie!” His hand met hers. “Your fine, I’ve had people say some pretty worse stuff and what you said was nowhere near that.

She chuckled. “I knew a Marvin. I was his girlfriend through high school,” her smile faltered, “until he realised he was gay and dumped me the day before senior prom.” She was bitterly quiet, until she stuttered, “S-sorry, still working through my errors.”

“It’s alright but… Wow!... So this man was secretly in the closet for four years and then dumped you the _day_ before senior prom?”

She hummed as she sipped her tea. “I was so broken-”

“I would’ve been too, “ Whizzer grumbled, until realizing he had cut her off. “Opps! Sorry… please continue.”

All Trina did was smile a bit before continuing, “I had thought about commiting suicide. I didn’t have much to live for; my parents were very unloving to each other and ignored me a lot, I grew up believing men were supposed to save me, and when he left me, I didn’t know what else to do.” She sounded like she was on tears on that last part. “But his friend stepping in to help me. He took me to the prom the next night and we spent the rest of our senior year at his house playing whatever video game was popular at the time. After a few weeks, we both started dating and everything just fell back into place.” She smiled on that last part. “He’s probably at his therapy right now, cussing Calorine out in his mind.” She laughed. “What about you? How did you find love?”

Whizzer sat and thought. There was no possible way to put his love for Marvin into actual words, nevertheless the long story of how that love began. “Well… I met my husband in college; We were both freshman and roommates. He always would study for his business degree and I switched majors so many times, I don’t even remember what I was doing. Except for all the weeds and pills. Yeah, I did some things in college that I wish I never did. Almost died in the dorm room. Fortunately, Marvin has walked in at the right time and go me to the hospital. They revived me and we sat there and cried for hours. I like to think that was the day that our relationship truly started. I got sober, we both graduated and moved into this crummy apartment. We got married, we both have jobs, and there’s nothing I would trade him for the world.”

Trina was moved by Whizzer’s story. “Whizzer, that’s so sweet. He _saved_ you from dying? I don’t blame you for giving you life to him.”

He smiled, tracing his cup. “Yes, Marvin Lake is a man of many things and romance is just another one of them.”

The mood suddenly shifted. Trina’s cup slammed on the table, not in anger, but in surprise. “Wait… Marvin _Lake_? Like thick, curly, brown hair Marvin?”

“... yes?”

“Pudgy and short Marvin?

“Yeah… why…?”

Trina took a deep breath before uttering, “Marvin Lake was my boyfriend in high school.”

“Oh… sh-”

 

**Later That Night**

 

Sitting on the couch, Marvin was  in the apartment watching some horrid baseball game when the bell rung.

“Hey! Man who I sleep with, open the door!” Marvin groaned and got up to open the door until Whizzer spoke again.

“Oh by the way! I have a friend with me, so you might wanna put your pants on.”

“Oh shit!” Marvin mentally thanked Whizzer in his mind as he ran back to the couch to haphazardly put on the grey sweatpants Whizzer asked him to throw out.

After redeeming himself “Whizzer worthy” of opening door, he did just that, only to find Whizzer with a woman. A vaguely familiar woman.

“Come on in to Casa de Lake!”

Trina giggled and walked in with Whizzer right behind her. He grabbed Marvin by his collar and imitatedly whispered, “I swear to God if you keep that up, this will become  _ my _ apartment and you’ll out on the streets. You got that?”

All Marvin did was smile before breaking Whizzer’s grip. “Alright.”

The couple walked over to the couch where Trina was watching whatever was on TV.

“Do any of you like baseball? My boyfriend will go crazy for it.” 

“I do!” Whizzer cheered, whereas Marvin groaned.

“I  _ hate _ baseball.” Marvin sat back down on the couch, arms crossed. Whizzer took the seat in the middle.

“Oh! Don’t mind him.” The younger waved. “He’s just upset because he was never good at it.”

Marvin smirked. “I can beat you in racquetball on any day.”

“Mhm! Sure! We’ll see this Saturday.” He squinted and got up, walking to the corridor.

Marvin was confused. “Where are you going?” he asked.

“It’s probably best if I leave you too alone.” Whizzer left the room.

Marvin looked at the woman across from him. The reddish-brown hair was pinned back in a ponytail, making it longer than what it was years ago. She looked like she was wearing some pink and black exercise outfit. The grey coffee cup signified Starbucks, Whizzer’s favorite coffee place.

“So... “ He tried to find a conversation starter. “Time has been nice to you... “

“Marvin, it's only been six years.”

“Yeah… I know but I don’t know what else to talk about besides th-”

“The night you broke up with me because you were so deep in the closet that you couldn’t go to the senior prom with me?”

“Ouch!” Whizzer’s voice sounded from the hallway. “The shade!”

“Whizzer! Have you been there the whole time?” Marvin turned to the corridor.

“Oops! Sorry.” He emerged from what looked like the bedroom

“Where are you going?” He asked, noticing the pink shirt.

“To the lesbians.” He opened the door. “Trina, if you leave, bye!” That time, he left forreal.

Trina turned back to Marvin with a confused look on her face. “The… lesbians?”

“Our next door neighbors.” He explained. “We met them in college and we moved in beside each other.”

“Huh.”

This was itching Marvin. He’d waited six years; He could do this!

“Trina… I just wanna say how sorry I am for what I did. I know that may not mean much to you know but.. I felt wrong… Everything I did with you felt  _ wrong _ … I-i lead you on, I took your  _ innocence _ -” his voice cracked at that part. That was the worst night of his night. “-and I break your heart right before the most important night of your life. So I repeat, I’m sorry.”

Trina silence was killing him. ‘ _ D-did I say something wrong? _ ’

“Marvin,” she breathed in, “I never thought this day would ever happen. I… I was  _ so _ angry with you, and what you are, for  _ so _ long. I never thought I would forgive you, but I did. And I still do. You’re right; Everything we did together felt wrong. And let’s just be honest here, we weren’t the most healthiest of couples.”

Marvin smiled; The nostalgia felt nice to him. “Everyone else in school begged to differ.”

She smiled back. “Katherine always said something about how you looked at other guys; You said you admired their fashion sense.”

“That should’ve been sign number one.” The two chuckled a bit.

“You still don’t have it now!”

“Whizzer! Stop listening in on the conversation!”

“Not my fault the walls are thin as paper!” She giggled.

“He’s very persistent.”

“Yeah… He also listens on private conversations..”

“‘Yunno Marv. If there's one person that  _ should _ stay in your life, it’s that man on the other side of that awful wallpapered wall.”

“Whizzer wanted to get the walls redo when we moved here.” He laughed as he thought about the time he held his food hostage. “‘It’s either the wall or the linguine, Marvin!’ That’s what he told me!”

“Jokes aside, that man truly cares for you. When we were in the coffee shop, we had talked about how we found love and when he was done, I was so moved. I believe the love you too have for each other is real.”

Marvin sat and thought about all the times with Whizzer. Their first meeting in college. Their first “date”. The time he caught Whizzer doing drugs. The days they spent together in the hospital. Their real first date. This apartment. Their marriage. And so many more moments he couldn’t list.

Marvin came back with a fuzzy smile on his face. “Yeah Trina, you’re right; Our love is real.”

Trina smiled and checked her phone. “Oh! Look at the time; I must get going!”

“Oh! Okay.” They both got up and walked to the door. “Thanks for coming by the way.”

“Thank you for ruining my the night before high school prom. We should hang out more often, all three of us. And you have to introduce me to your lesbian friends!”

“Yeah! Sure. It was nice seeing you Trina.”

“Same here.” She was halfway out the door before he stopped her.

“Wait! Don’t you need a ride home?”

“Turns out I live just a few floor down.” She held up a brown key, same as the one him and Whizzer had. “By the way, you didn’t take my innocence; I asked you to.” With that, she immediately left, leaving Marvin dumbstruck.

“Dr. Charlotte! We need you in ICU!”

“Because somebody just got burned!”

Marvin turned around to find the lesbians and Whizzer sticking their head out the door. “What are you three doing?”

“Seeing you reconnect with your ex-girlfriend.” The young doctor said. “Now get your ass in here; We’re playing Twister!”

 

When Trina opened the door of the apartment, she found her boyfriend doing something on the stove.

Confused, she asked, “Mendel, what are you doing?”

He turned around, clearly keeping whatever he was trying to hide in front of him. “Uuhhh…. Nothing! Nothing sweetie!”

“No your clearly hiding something.” She walked over to him, coming up from behind. “C’mon baby, lemme see!” She reached for it before Mendel swiftly moved him and the surprise to the closet, locking himself in.

He is truly a man of mysteries. “One: How did you even do that? And two: what’s all this for?” She was just now starting to notice the only light from inside the apartment were lit candles, which all just so happened to have a full bottle of water beside them. There was a path of rose petals leading from the kitchen to wha she assumed was their bedroom.

“One: Don’t ask! And two: Did you forget?”

She had to think for a second.

“Why are you thinking?”

_ ‘Damn!’ _ “I’m not thinking!”

“Yes you are! You get quiet when you think!”

“Well if your Mr. I-Know-It-All, then tell me what I forgot.” She stood right in front of the door, staring it down like it was her boyfriend.

“Our anniversary! May 27th at 8?”

“Oh shi-”

“Yeah. Oh shit is right. Sweetie, I’m done with your gift, could you please move from the door?”

“Wha-? How’d you know I wa-”

“Standing in from of the door? I can feel your presence darling.” She moved and somehow he unlocked it.

Truly a man of many mysteries.

He arose from the dark, almost like he was Jewish, which was pretty funny when you remember they're all Jewish. He scruff was growing in and he was dressed in somewhat fancy clothes.

“Well,” Trina was excited, like a little kid, “can I see?”

“... Yeah.” He brought his hands to the front to reveal a box. A quaint, little, perfectly bow tied box. “It’s very fragile so  _ please _ b careful, it took me literally years.”

Trina carefully took the box, which in the light was revealed to be a scarlet color, and laid it on the counter. She untied it and slowly took the lid off to reveal-

“A flower?” It looked to be a rose, not real of course, with precisely painted petals. The leaves looked to be cut from a green felt and when she picked it up, she noticed something at the bottom. 

Laying it on the counter, she picked up a picture. A polaroid picture of the same rose, but this time it was on someone’s wrist.

Her wrist.

“So?” Mendel chuckled, fiddling with his vest, “do you like it?”

“Like it?” She turned around and hugged him. “Baby! I love it!”

“Gack! Trin-! Your… choking me!”

“Oops! Sorry.” She let him go, catching his breath before he smiled at her.

“Do you know what it is?” His forehead laid on hers, despite him being a little shorter.

“The flower? Look vaguely familiar.”

“It’s your corsage. From high school. O-obviously not the real thing but I used that photo and made an exact copy with paper and felt. Even made it look a little crumpled from when you threw it on the ground.”

“What did I ever do to be with you?”

“Well you dated a guy who was in the closet and he broke up with you, so, not a lot.”

They both shared a laugh before sharing a kiss. After that, Mendel laid his curly head on her chest, basking in the light of the candles. 

“Speaking of high school, guess who I met today?” 

“Mhm.. who?”

“Marvin. “

Mendel jerked.

“Well, I met Whizzer first, who took me to their apartment,  _ then _ I met Marvin.”

“Wow… that’s crazy. And on the anniversary of your breakup.”

“And on the anniversary of us.” They shared another kiss before Trina whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe”

**Author's Note:**

> YOU DIE ON MAY 27TH AT EIGHT!
> 
> WHOOOO! Almost 3k words and it takes up half the whole document I'm writing it in. Was a lot longer than I thought it'd be.
> 
> Have a good day! Bye! :3


End file.
